TwentyFive Cents Worth
by perch
Summary: or A Study in Faith. Twenty-five ficlets written for the Livejournal group Paliphrase. Updated Lucy and Mirajane have a conversation about boys and broken sinks. Not very good. :
1. Chapter 1 LucyNatsu

Title: A is for Accident

**Title: A is for Accident**  
**Author: Perch**  
**Claim: Faith**  
**Fandom: Fairy Tail (manga)**  
**Pairing/Characters: Lucy/Natsu**  
**Words: 348**  
**Summary: If there was one thing Lucy could always count on it was Natsu being Natsu, which in the case of interrupting her shower was a very bad thing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this piece nor am I making any form of profit from this piece of fan fiction. **

**--**

Natsu likes to treat her place like his place, only not quite like his place because when he comes to her place he doesn't have to clean or take out the trash or do all the mundane living things most people do.

Not that Natsu doesn't have a place to stay, after all the Fairy Tail inn always has an empty table to sleep on or a convenient corner to slouch against. Natsu is often on the road so most of his living is done in his rucksack or stored around in places other people usually find odd.

One thing Natsu finds odd is Lucy's insistence on picking up after herself. If she just left a nice trail of clothes pointing out her general direction then maybe Natsu could have diverted the accident.

On second thought, this is Natsu. He would have charged into the shower even if she'd placed an occupied sign on her bathroom door. If there was one thing Lucy could always place her faith in, it was that Natsu wouldn't be bothered by obvious signs of occupation like steam rolling under the door, the sounds of water and Lucy's slightly off-key singing mixed with the gurgling of her mouth filling under the tap.

Or pick up on when he's clearly unwanted in the room while she's showering.

Like right now she's crouching on her shower floor and throwing bottles of shampoo at his head and soap and her towel and her brush, toothbrush, toothpaste and finally the bathroom sink, which is almost as good as the kitchen.

"Wow, you're really strong Lucy!" Natsu said, ducking as the sink flies by.

"Get out!" Lucy wails.

And then cheerfully he wanders back into her living room and slips out a window and Lucy is left on the floor of her shower, the curtain half off, huffing and puffing and resolving to kill him as soon as she is decent, or having Aquarius drown him or at the very least send Cancer to his corner of the table that night and give him a really bad haircut.


	2. Chapter 2 Lucy Mirajane

Title: B is for Boys

Title: B is for Boys

Fandom: Fairy Tail

Word Count: 354

Rating: G

Pairing: Lucy, Mirajane, Elfman

Summary: Lucy enjoys a quick conversation with Mirajane about boys and broken sinks.

Disclaimer: I am in no way making any form of profit, monetary or otherwise, from this piece of fan fiction.

* * *

B is for Boys

"So Lucy, have you bought a new sink yet?" Mirajane asked, pushing a flagon of juice across the bar counter.

"Not yet, I need to run a couple of jobs to afford the one I saw yesterday," Lucy said, barely lifting her head from the countertop.

Mirajane smiled at her kindly and Lucy was reminded again of just how beautiful she was. Mirajane that was not that Lucy didn't recognize her own beauty and awesome sex appeal, but Mirajane had been one of her idols ever since she'd seen her on the cover of a magazine.

Beautiful and powerful, Lucy reminded herself lifting her head to place one hand under her chin. She used to be one of the top wizards in Fairy Tail, until that incident. I wonder if she misses running jobs, Lucy mused, watching Mirajane clean mugs and run a stream of chatter with some of the other members.

"You know, I'll fight any man that thinks they can get close to my sister," a voice said in her ear, one arm draped heavily over her shoulder.

"I'm not a man," Lucy responded, wondering how many times she'd had this conversation with Elfman over the last six months.

"Doesn't matter," Elfman responded, squeezing his arm around her.

"Of course it matters!" Lucy said, her face starting to change colors.

"Elfman, let go," Mirajane said sweetly, while pushing another flagon between them, "Lucy's not going to be able to go on any jobs if she can't breathe."

"Oh yeah, I heard you need a new sink," Elfman said, not quite letting go though he did release some of the pressure.

"Yeah," Lucy croaked, picking up her own flagon.

"She threw it right at me," Natsu announced.

"It's not something to be proud of!" Lucy shouted as Elfman finally let go and wandered over to Natsu's table to talk about power and strength and manliness.

"Boys," Lucy muttered into her juice, rolling her eyes.

Mirajane laughed and resumed cleaning the glasses while Lucy finished her juice still watching the other woman and watching the graceful way she weaved her way through the tavern.


End file.
